Furry Of Ganon Nazo
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Nazo finds his way to Hyrule to cause some trouble. Sonic and friends follow him and warn Link. However, Nazo manages to steal Ganondorf's Triforce of Power and gain it's power for himself. Can Link and Sonic stop this new Nazo?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nazo's Dimensional Jump**

(Station Square)

It started out as an ordinary night in Station Square until these energy explosions began happening all around the city. Nazo (a character belonging to Chakra X's Newgrounds Movie, Nazo Unleashed) was dashing around the place while firing energy blasts at Sonic and Shadow who were perusing him.

Sonic- I have to admit, Nazo, I wasn't expecting you so soon after that epic battle with Tabuu not so long ago.

Nazo- What can I say? I'm a quick healer.

Then Sonic performed his speed boost technique and rammed Nazo in the back and made him stop for a moment. Turns out Nazo was holding some kind of flash drive in his hands.

Sonic- Still can't let you take that data you stole from Tails' computer.

Shadow- What data did he take, anyway?

Sonic- Uh…I don't know…

Shadow almost stumbled after Sonic's response.

Nazo- If you must know, I took the coordinates to one of your new buddies' home world. After we fought Tabuu, you officially joined a team with the Mario Brothers. I figured it would be fun to blow up more than just Mobius.

Sonic- You're going after the Mushroom Kingdom?!

Nazo- Beats me. I just took a location at random, because you two jumped in just as I took the data. But now it's time to pay one of your team mates a visit. Chaos Control!

Then Nazo vanished under a flash of green light.

Sonic- Shit! He used Chaos Control to escape!

Shadow- And he's heading for the homeland of one your new friends.

Sonic- But which one? We better get back to Tails' lab and figure this out.

(Tails Workshop)

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were standing in front of Tails' computer as Tails was searching through his files.

Sonic- Find it yet, Tails?

Tails- Hold on…just a little bit more…and…found it!

Sonic- So where did that bastard go to? The Mushroom Kingdom?

Tails- Actually, according to my computer, the coordinates to Hyrule was copied.

Sonic- That means Mario is not in danger, but now Link is. I better get to Hyrule and warn Link!

Sonic was about to rush off when Shadow moved in Sonic's way.

Sonic- What gives, Shadow?! Nazo is gonna kill Link if I don't save his ass!

Shadow- You can't rush in this alone! You know that Nazo is almost as dangerous as Tabuu and you might need Hyper Shadic if he becomes Perfect Nazo again!

(Hyper Shadic also belongs to Chakra X)

Knuckles- Shadow's right. I think it's best if we all went along to Hyrule with you.

Sonic- I guess you're right on that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sonic Vs. Ganondorf**

(Just outside the gates to Hyrule Castletown)

Huge hordes of Ganondorf's monsters were storming the area nearby, but Link was striking them all with his Master Sword. It seemed endless with the Moblins, Kee's, Wolfos, and many other creatures. However, little did Link know, this was all just a diversion. As Link was fighting that barrage of monsters, Ganondorf was approaching the Castletown gates. Link turned around and saw Ganondorf using his dark magic to try and lower the drawbridge.

Link- Ganondorf?! So this was your real plan!

Suddenly, a Wolfos swung its claw at Link and Link barely managed to block.

Ganondorf- Sorry Link, but it looks like you have too much on your plate at the moment. Maybe I can pencil you in after I stripped Princess Zelda of her Triforce of Wisdom.

Link- This is bullshit! If I try to go after Ganondorf, I'll get bombarded by his lackeys and if I keep fighting, I'll risk Ganondorf breaking into Hyrule Castle!

Suddenly, Link felt a small gust of wind blow right passed him and it felt sort of familiar.

Link- Hold on…is that…

Then a blue blur dashed passed Ganondorf and knocked him over to the ground. Then the blue blur turned out to be Sonic. Ganondorf looked up and part of his cape was over his head.

Sonic- Sorry ma'am. Didn't see you there.

Ganondorf- How dare you, you pathetic rodent!

Link- Sonic?! What are you doing in Hyrule?

Then a Moblin swung its spear at Link and Link blocked it.

Sonic- How about we talk after you're done with that. I'll handle tall, dark, and gruesome in the meantime.

Ganondorf got back up and put his cape back on right.

Ganondorf- So you're a friend of Link?

Sonic rubbed his index finger to his nose.

Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog, guilty as charged.

Ganondorf tried to hit Sonic with a black bolt of lightning created with his dark magic, but Sonic appeared right behind Ganondorf after he fired it.

Sonic- I think you need to work on your aim. You were way off.

Ganondorf tried his warlock punch, but Sonic dodged that and reappeared a few feet away from Ganondorf.

Sonic- You're too slow!

Ganondorf got really pissed off and fired more of those black lightning bolts at Sonic. However, kept disappearing and reappearing over and over again.

Sonic- You can't hit me! You can't hit me! You can't hit me!

Ganondorf fired another bolt of black lightning and it looked like he hit something.

Ganondorf- Finally! I got him!

Then Sonic appeared on Ganondorf's shoulders.

Sonic- Nope! Missed again.

Then Sonic kissed Ganondorf on the forehead and batted his eyelashes at him. Ganondorf became even more pissed off than before and tried his warlock punch again. However, Sonic vanished again and Ganondorf ended up punching himself in the face. After Ganondorf pulled his fist out of his face and rearranged his nose, he got even more furious.

Ganondorf- How the **** is this hedgehog disappearing from one place to another like that?!

Sonic rubs his index finger to his nose.

Sonic- I'm just quick on my feet.

Then Ganondorf sees skid marks on several parts of the ground, including right where Sonic's feet were currently.

Ganondorf- So you weren't teleporting! You're just fast at running!

Sonic- I am known at the fastest thing alive where I'm from.

Ganondorf- At least now I know what I'm up against.

Sonic dashed off and vanished from Ganondorf's sight again.

Ganondorf- I'm not falling for that one again. Let's see if you can dodge this!

Then Ganondorf created a huge energy ball of energy and kicked it into the air. Upon impact, the energy ball burst into wide spread of energy blasts, like a meteor shower. After the explosion, there were creators all over the place, but no sign of Sonic.

Ganondorf- Where's the body?! It has to be here somewhere!

Sonic was standing on the top of the wall of the drawbridge right above Ganondorf. Sonic jumps off the wall and begins running down the wall at crazy speed.

Sonic- Hey, Ganondorf!

Ganondorf heard Sonic shouting out and looked above him. As soon as he did, Sonic had already hit Ganondorf from above with a spin dash and it sort of made a mini boom when the spin dashed hit Ganondorf. Ganondorf was knocked to the ground again and had blood dripping from the right side of his head and had a goose egg there too. Ganondorf struggled to get up as he saw Sonic standing in front of the drawbridge when the dust cleared.

Ganondorf- Shit! How can this be happening?! Someone without the power of the Triforce getting the upper hand against me!

Sonic- And to think I'm actually holding back. I can absorb power from these seven magic gems called the Chaos Emeralds to make myself even stronger. And to add insult to injury, you now have even bigger problems to deal with.

Ganondorf- What the **** are you talking about?!

Then Link appeared behind Ganondorf and pointed the Master Sword at his neck.

Link- What Sonic means is I've finally dealt with all of your annoying minions.

Sonic- You've lost, dumbass. Unless you think you can take both of us on.

Ganondorf- This isn't over, Link! I'll be back! And I won't forget you for this either, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Ganondorf created a portal and escaped through it.

Link- Thanks for the assist, Sonic, but why are you here in Hyrule? I know it wasn't just to help me with Ganondorf just now.

Sonic- You're right on that. I came here to warn you. Remember that Nazo character from my world? He's here in Hyrule. I don't know where he is yet, but I know he's here, because he took the coordinates to Hyrule from Tails' computer. Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles are already searching Hyrule while I dropped by to inform you. To my surprise, you needed my help when I arrived.

Link- Maybe I should assist with the search. If Nazo is gonna attack Hyrule, I can't just do nothing. It's my duty as wielder of the Master Sword to protect Hyrule weather the threat is from your world or mine.

Sonic- Fair point. I'd probably say the same if Ganondorf was in Mobius. Just one thing. If you do find Nazo, don't fight him. It's too dangerous even for me to fight him alone. If you do find him, shoot your sword beam into the sky and we'll take it as a flare, because that's what me, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow are using as our signal.

Link- Alright. Understood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Terror in Kokiri Forest**

(Kokiri Forest)

The Kokiri Forest was a place where a race of literal children who will never grow up called the Kokiri live. In fact, Link was raised there when he was a young child, even though he is a Hylian instead of a Kokiri. The Kokiri never grow up and they are usually peaceful and never leave the forest which is beautiful and full of life. The place is usually protected by the power of the Great Deku Tree, but little do the Kokiri know that something dark was approaching.

Link was riding on his horse, Epona, and was heading Kokiri Forest trying to look for anything suspicious.

Link- Knuckles is searching Death Mountain, Tails is searching Lake Hylia, Shadow is searching Gerudo Desert, and Sonic has Hyrule Field. I guess I'm taking Kokiri Forest.

Suddenly, Link saw an explosion coming from the village where the Kokiri lived. Seeing this explosion worried Link greatly.

Link- Epona, we're heading that way!

(Just outside Kokiri Village)

Link and Epona had arrived, but only to be greeted by a crowd of Kokiri fleeing for their lives. The explosions were still happening and being this close to them were starting to scare Epona. As the Kokiri's were running passed Link, he saw his friend, Saria, in the crowd that was running away.

Link- Saria!

Saria stopped running and turned to face Link.

Saria- Link?! Oh thank Hylia it's you! We've got a monster attacking us!

Link- Let me guess. This monster looks like a hedgehog.

Saria- How'd you know?! This this one of Ganondorf's monster?

Link- No.

Link drew his Master Sword, pointed at the sky, and fired a sword beam into the sky.

Saria- Why did you do that?

Link- Some new friends of mine followed this monster to Hyrule and that was supposed to be my signal if I found him. Unfortunately, I can't wait for them. I have to deal with Nazo now!

Link tried to have Epona take him further, but she refused to get closer. Link understood and dismounted from Epona.

Link- Saria, take care of Epona for my while I deal with this.

(In the village)

Nazo was firing his energy blasts at just about everything he could see.

Nazo- This is almost as fun causing destruction on Mobius! Maybe when I'm done with Hyrule, I'll get the coordinates to another one of Sonic's friends. Perhaps the Mushroom Kingdom?

Suddenly, a bunch of what looked like vines appeared out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Nazo. Nazo looked at where the vines were coming from and saw this huge tree with a face.

The Great Deku Tree- You monster! I will not allow you to continue harming the Kokiri!

Nazo- A giant talking tree. Not really what I was expecting when I came to Hyrule.

Then Nazo broke through the vines the Great Deku Tree tried to bind him in. Then an energy ball formed in Nazo's hand as he pointed it at the Great Deku Tree.

Nazo- Time to turn this pesky weed into mulch.

Before Nazo could fire, Nazo noticed something behind him and quickly jumped out of the way. It was Link that was behind him and he almost hit Nazo with the Master Sword.

Link- So you're Nazo? Sonic told me you were paying Hyrule a visit.

Nazo- Then you must be another member of the Mario Brothers' team.

Link- That is correct. I am Link, defender of Hyrule, Hero of Time, and the wielder of the Master Sword.

Nazo- What's so special about that sword?

Link swung the Master Sword and launched a sword beam at Nazo. Nazo dodged, but he acted surprised and almost caught off guard from that sword beam. Nazo retaliated by firing an energy at Link, but Link smacked it right back with a swing of his Master Sword. Nazo dodged again, but he was starting to get a little worried.

Link- You wanted to know what was so special about the Master Sword. How about the fact that it's literally the world's most powerful sword hand forged by goddess of Hyrule, Hylia.

Nazo- Really? Maybe I should get a sword like that.

Nazo used Chaos Control to teleport directly in front of Link and grabbed hold of the Master Sword and tried to take it away from Link, but something was preventing Nazo from even touching it.

Link- Sorry, but the Master Sword has a mind of its own and it chooses who can do so much as touch it.

Link punched Nazo in the face and knocked him a little bit away.

Nazo- This is getting out of hand! First Sonic and those plumbers make a fool of me and now this swordsman! No more playing nice!

The Nazo dashed at Link with Sonic's speed and punched Link in the chest. That blow broke some of Link's left ribs and made him cough up blood. Then Nazo hit Link with an uppercut and knocked him into the air. Nazo jumped in the air after Link and kicked him back to the ground and had him crash into one of the Kokiri's houses and made a huge dent in it. Link struggled to get back up, especially with a set his ribs broken.

Link- (Thinks) Damn it! Nazo really is as strong as Sonic said. I got one trick left, but will it be enough to take him down?

Suddenly, the Master Sword began charging energy and the Triforce of Courage appeared on the back of Link's hand. Then Link charged for Nazo. Nazo tried to block by grabbing the Master Sword's blade, but he soon learned that that was a mistake. There was an explosion almost as big as from one of Nazo's energy attacks and Nazo was blasted all the way across the village and into a wall. Then Link began leaning against the Master Sword like a walking cane while having his free hand cling to his chest where his broken ribs were.

Link- Please…tell me…it's over…

To Link's disappointment and horror, he saw Nazo come out of the smoke from the wall Nazo crashed into. However, Nazo was looking just as wounded as Link was. His body was even covered in wounds and was bleeding a lot.

Nazo- That…really…hurt…

Link- (Think) Impossible! I just hit him with the Triforce Cut and he's still standing!

Nazo dashed for Link and tried to hit him again, but his attack was suddenly blocked by Sonic.

Link- Sonic…(coughs)…

Sonic- Sorry I'm a little late, but at least I didn't miss the party. That makes two times I saved your ass. You can buy me a chilidog later and we'll call it even.

Then Sonic kicked Nazo in the face and knocked him away from Link. Then Sonic dash after Nazo while Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow arrived.

Knuckles- I see you tried to fight Nazo.

Tails- But Nazo looks just as bad shape as Link is.

Nazo tried to fight back against Sonic, but his wounds were impeding him greatly. And that was just making it easier for Sonic to begin beating on Nazo. After a few blows to the body and getting thrown against a rock, Nazo used Chaos Control to escape.

Sonic- God damn it! Nazo got away again!

Link- I'm amazed…you beat him that easily…

Sonic- Well, Nazo was hurt pretty badly.

Shadow- How did you manage that anyway?

Link- I just…used the…Master Sword's…Triforce Cut…but I need…to get to Zelda…he magic can…heal me quickly…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ganon Nazo**

(Zelda's throne room in Castle Hyrule)

Link, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Princess Zelda were in the throne room. Zelda was using the magic of her Triforce of Wisdom to heal Link's injuries.

Zelda- Gods, Link! Were you hit by a tree or something?! I've never seen you with wounds this bad!

Sonic- Worse, he fought a monstrous hedgehog with just as much power as Shadow and I have in our super forms.

Shadow- I can't believe you tried to fight Nazo. But at the same time, I'm impressed you managed to wound Nazo that badly with that sword.

Link- Well, the Master Sword isn't any ordinary Sword. It's a sacred blade forged from Hylia's magic.

Tails- Who's Hylia?

Zelda- She's the goddess who created the three Triforce and all of Hyrule. Pretty much everyone in Hyrule worships her.

Knuckles tried to pick up the Master Sword, but there was some kind of magic preventing him even touching it.

Knuckles- What gives?! Link, I think something is wrong with your sword.

Then Sonic walked over and picked up the Master Sword.

Sonic- Seems fine to me, Knuckles.

Link and Zelda were in shock as Sonic picked up the Master Sword and handed it back to Link.

Sonic- Here's your sword back, Link.

Link slowly reached for Master Sword and took it back while still having that look of shock on his face.

Shadow- Uh…why are the two of you making those weird faces? It's creeping me out.

Link- The Master Sword has a mind of its own and it chooses who can wield it and who can't. It's just rare to see someone else actually touching the Master Sword.

Knuckles- What does Sonic have that I don't?!

Sonic- All joking aside, we need a plan to prevent Nazo from using Chaos Control to escape again or this game of cat and mouse will never end.

(In the Dark Forest of Hyrule)

Nazo appeared behind a tree and half of his wounds were healed.

Nazo- Damn that swordsman and his magic sword! He wouldn't even be a threat to me without that sword and its powers!

Mysterious voice- I see Link and the Master Sword are becoming a pain in your ass.

Then Ganondorf steps from behind one of the black trees.

Ganondorf- That's something we appear to have in common.

Nazo- Who the hell are you?!

Ganondorf- I am known as the dark wizard, Ganondorf. And I couldn't help but notice the show you put on in Kokiri Forest. You managed to break Link's ribs with one blow. I'm impressed.

Nazo- You're point?

Ganondorf- I could use your help conquering Hyrule. Your power is greater than most others I've seen. With your help, I might finally be rid of Link, plus that annoying blue pest, Sonic who humiliated me earlier.

Nazo- Not really interested. I'm more of a lone wolf. Besides, the last person I worked with tried to leave me for dead.

Ganondorf- That's a shame. I had hoped to do this peacefully. Guess I'll have to capture you and then force you to serve me. Shouldn't be too hard since you've been weakened by Link's Triforce cut.

Nazo- Weakened I might be, but not defenseless.

First, Ganondorf created some kind of magical barrier that trapped him and Nazo in that one area to prevent Nazo from running away. Then Ganondorf fired a few magic attacks at Nazo, but Nazo managed to dodge and hit Ganondorf in the face with a homing shot similar to one of Sonic's. Ganondorf tried his warlock punch and Nazo crossed his arms over his face as the punch hit him. Nazo was knocked a bit away from Ganondorf, but still standing. Nazo felt a small surge of pain in his shoulder and began rubbed it.

Ganondorf- Feeling a little sore, are we?

Nazo- I'm just fine.

Nazo fired an energy blast and Ganondorf countered with a bolt of black lightning. Upon impact, the area was covered in smoke. As Ganondorf was trying to figure out where Nazo was hiding in the smoke, he felt something grab hold of his leg. Ganondorf looked behind him and saw Nazo grab hold of his left ankle before flying a few inches off the ground, spinning Ganondorf around, and throwing him through a huge tree. Ganondorf got himself back up and dusted himself off a bit.

Ganondorf- He's still this powerful despite his wounds?! All the more reason why I must have him on my side.

Ganondorf puts his hands together and begins chanting something in a forgotten language.

Nazo- What are you up to?

Ganondorf- If I can't beat you, I'll just enter your mind and take control of it.

Suddenly, Ganondorf turned into mist and the went into Nazo's head.

(Nazo's mind)

Ganondorf was floating around what seemed like a white limbo. He eventually saw this glowing ball of energy. Ganondorf was about to touch it when suddenly a barrier appeared preventing him.

Nazo's voice- You must think I'm an amateur!

Ganondorf- It can't be! How can you still…

Suddenly, the ball of energy grew brighter and brighter until Ganondorf was engulfed by the light.

Ganondorf- What the hell is happening?! AAAAAAAA…

(Back in the Dark Forest)

Ganondorf's magic barrier vanished and a black light covered part of the forest. When the light faded, Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen. However, Nazo was looking very different. Nazo had Ganondorf's hair and outfit.

Ganon Nazo- What just happened?! I remember I was trying to kick that wizard out of my head, but now he seems to have vanished. Not only that, but I feel much better than I did before. It's as if my wounds are completely gone. And what is this?!

Ganon Nazo looked and saw a strange symbol that looked like three golden triangles on the back of his hand. What surprised him the most was it was glowing, but he felt its power flowing through his body. Ganon Nazo also noticed his new outfit and was even more confused.

Ganon Nazo- This is getting strange! Maybe if I had a mirror and…

Then Ganon Nazo made a mirror appear using Ganondorf's magic.

Ganon Nazo- Did…I just do that…

Ganon Nazo walked up to the mirror and was very surprised to see his new form.

Ganon Nazo- It appears when I tried to kick you out of my mind, I absorbed you instead. Interesting. Now all of your powers are mine to do with whatever I see fit. Don't worry, Ganondorf. I'll put your power to good use. I think I'll take these new powers for a test drive by destroying Hyrule Castle! HAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Attack on Hyrule Castletown**

(Hyrule Castle)

The sun rose and Link had gotten out of the bed Zelda let him sleep in. When Link got into the hallway, Sonic was outside his room, waiting for him.

Sonic- Link, good to see you're finally awake.

Link- Oh, Sonic! Sorry man. I almost forgot you and your friends were still in Hyrule.

Sonic- Well we can't really leave until we've captured Nazo and brought him back to Mobius.

Link- What are Nazo's motives anyway? Even Ganondorf doesn't really bother with the Kokiri's because they don't really pose much of a threat to him.

Sonic- Nazo was born from negative Chaos Energy. His only desires are to destroy everything in sight just for the fun of it. And unfortunately, he's just as strong as he is crazy. But you already knew that from when he broke your ribs with a single punch. Speaking of which, how are your ribs now?

Link- Thanks to Zelda's magic, good as new.

Sonic- Wow! That quickly? The Triforce is some powerful shit. Good thing you're all better, because we're planning to head out to search for Nazo again. But this time, don't engage him until we've all arrived. I don't think I'll be able to save your ass a third time.

Suddenly, Link and Sonic heard an explosion. Then they rushed down the hallway until they saw Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Princess Zelda looking out a window.

Sonic- Guys, what the hell just happened?!

Zelda- Something is attacking Hyrule Castletown!

From the window, they saw another explosion of red energy coming from the Castletown.

Tails- That's Nazo's power for sure.

Knuckles- I'm guessing he's after you, Link. Payback for when your Triforce Cut nearly sliced him in half.

Shadow- At least we now know where Nazo is. I say we act now!

Sonic- Shadow's right! It's time we got kick his ass!

(Hyrule Castletown)

Everyone was running for their lives as energy blasts were raining from the sky, but no one could see where they were coming from. Not that it mattered, because the only think they were thinking of was trying to get away. One little girl tripped while fleeing and fell over as an energy blast was heading straight towards her. Luckily, Link jumped in and sliced the energy blast in half before it could hit the girl. Then a few more energy blasts were heading for a few other civilians, but Sonic quickly got them all to safety with his incredible speed. Sonic began running as fast as he could and the rest of the world seemed to slow as if the Hylians were mannequins. Sonic dashed from place to place, grabbing Hylians and moving them to safety while they still held the poses that they were in the moment Sonic grabbed them. A boy was running with a bowl of goldfish and was running so fast he dropped the fish bowl. But Sonic scooped up the water and the fish with a pitcher, put it in the boy's hands and dashed him just outside the castle gate. The house of an old couple was hit by one of Nazo's energy blasts but Sonic got the old couple out of the house and arranged the rocks from the debris about to hit the wall to say "Nazo sucks Sonic rules." For a few people stuck at the Castletown inn, Sonic made sort of a slingshot out of window curtains and placed matrasses where they'd land. Sonic even went back to grab the little girl who Link saved earlier. Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles arrived just as Sonic returned after getting everyone out of Castletown. Sonic took a moment to try and catch his breath.

Sonic- That was one hell of a workout. But everyone is out of the way now.

Link- Good. Now we won't have to worry about casualties.

Sonic- You wanted us, Nazo! You got us! Now come on out and fight us!

Then they saw Ganon Nazo levitating down to the ground from above while he was clapping his hands.

Ganon Nazo- Well done, Sonic and friends. You got everyone out sooner than expected. But I'm glad you're all here. I want to try out something new on you guys.

Knuckles- Is that Nazo?! He looks different and I'm not talking about him turning into Perfect Nazo!

Ganon Nazo- A new look. You like? To be honest, I'm not so sure about the red hair. The color clashes with my quills.

Link- He looks just like Ganondorf.

Ganon Nazo- You mean that pale looking wizard? Well, shortly after our little encounter yesterday, that brainless oaf entered my mind in an attempt to control it. However, it backfired on the poor dumbass in the worst possible way imaginable! I was trying to push him out, but instead, I trapped his body and mind literally inside my own mind! Now all of his powers are mine!

Then Link saw the symbol of the Triforce on Nazo's hand and was shocked.

Link- That's Ganondorf's Triforce of Power! There's no way Ganondorf would give that up unless he was truly defeated!

Ganon Nazo- Triforce? Is that what it's called? I may not know that much about it, but I am loving the results! The power of the Triforce is just as great as the power of the Chaos Emeralds it seems.

Then Link charged the Master Sword to full power and tried his Triforce Cut again on Ganon Nazo. However, Ganon Nazo blocked it by catching the Master Sword before it could hit him. And this time, it didn't blast Nazo into a wall. There was some blood on Ganon Nazo's palm however.

Link- That's impossible…

Ganon Nazo- That attack might've almost split me in two before, but now I too am using the power of the Triforce. So your attack was nothing more than a bee sting.

Then Ganon Nazo tried to hit Link with a warlock punch, but Link quickly put his shield put to block it. But the force from the attack knocked Link into the side of a house a few feet away from Ganon Nazo.

Ganon Nazo- And to think I'm just starting to learn what my new powers can do. Just imagine if I became Perfect Nazo while still holding onto the Triforce. Maybe I'll even reach a level greater than that ****ing bastard, Tabuu!

Sonic- You stronger than Tabuu…that would be a real nightmare, Nazo.

Then the Chaos Emeralds appeared and orbited around Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Then they transformed into Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

Super Sonic- Tails, Knuckles, return to Hyrule Castle and protect Princess Zelda.

Tails- We don't want to leave you…

Super Shadow- You can't use the power of the Chaos Emeralds like we can and it's too risky for you to fight Nazo right now.

Knuckles- As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. We'll need to defend Hyrule if they fall. Just try to come back alive.

Ganon Nazo noticed Tails and Knuckles fleeing behind Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

Ganon Nazo- Looks like your friends are abandoning the sinking ship. Don't worry, because I'll deal with them after I deal with you.

Super Sonic- We'll see about that, Nazo!

Ganon Nazo tried to hit Super Sonic with a warlock punch, but Super Sonic dodged and kicked Ganon Nazo in the face. But it didn't look like it hurt Ganon Nazo that much. Then Ganon Nazo grabbed Super Sonic by the neck and hit him with a flame choke and Super Sonic fell to the ground. Before Ganon Nazo could strike at Super Sonic again, Super Shadow punched him in the face with a left hook. Then Super Shadow launched his Chaos Spear at Ganon Nazo, but Ganon Nazo created a portal right in front of him and the Chaos Spear went into the portal. Then another portal opened up behind Super Shadow and out came the Chaos Spear. Super Shadow dodged the Chaos Spear, but then he was hit from behind by a bolt of black lightning. Super Shadow landed on top of Super Sonic and a pile of debris landed on them both.

Ganon Nazo- That was almost too easy.

Then Link appeared behind Ganon Nazo and struck him from behind with his Triforce Cut. There was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared, Ganon Nazo had a nasty wound on his backside.

Ganon Nazo- You pest! You and your magic sword are starting to be a pain in my ass!

Link swung the Master Sword again, but Ganon Nazo grabbed Link's wrist and Link couldn't move his arm.

Ganon Nazo- Last time we fought, I broke your ribs. I will not be so generous this time.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow at the same time- Will you ever get it, Nazo? No matter how many times the darkness tries, the light will always overcome it in the end!

Then a burst of rainbow colored light appeared from under the debris that Super Sonic and Super Shadow were buried under and it blew the debris away. Then from the rainbow colored light came Hyper Shadic.

Ganon Nazo- I was wondering when you would show yourself, Shadic.

Then Hyper Shadic vanished from Ganon Nazo's sight with his superior speed, decked Ganon Nazo, and knocked him through at least three buildings. Link stared at Hyper Shadic for a moment.

Link- Sonic? Shadow?

Hyper Shadic- You're half right. Sonic and Shadow have combined into one to create me. When we fuse, we call this form Hyper Shadic. In fact, we were in this form when we fought Tabuu in Grand Metropolis.

Link- How does that make sense?!

Ganon Nazo got back up and brushed himself off.

Hyper Shadic- Let's talk after the battle, Link.

Ganon Nazo fired a bolt of black lightning at Link and Hyper Shadic. Luckily, they dodged. Then Link fired a sword beam and it struck Ganon Nazo in the left shoulder and made him flinch a bit. Then Hyper Shadic appeared in front of Ganon Nazo and kicked him in the face. Then Ganon Nazo saw another sword beam being fired at him and he blocked with an energy blast of his own. This caused and explosion and covered the area with smoke. Suddenly, Ganon Nazo grabbed Link by the neck and held him against a building.

Ganon Nazo- Just try and swing your Master Sword at me now!

Link- Sorry, dumbass, but I don't have it right now!

Link showed Ganon Nazo his hands and they were both empty.

Link- NOW!

Then Hyper Shadic hit Nazo from the left side with the Master Sword and he used the Triforce Cut. The result was the same as when Nazo got hit with the Triforce Cut in Kokiri Forest. Ganon Nazo was blasted all the way to the other side of Castletown and was knocked through countless buildings.

Hyper Shadic- Wow. The Master Sword really is more powerful than I was expecting.

Link- So is your fusion technique.

Ganon Nazo got back up and was looking like he was wounded very badly like before he absorbed Ganondorf.

Ganon Nazo- I guess I still have much to learn about these new powers. So I'll just practice a bit more and come back first thing tomorrow. Chaos Control!

Then Ganon Nazo teleported away. Hyper Shadic tossed Link back the Master Sword and looked around at what was left of Hyrule Castletown. And there really wasn't much left.

(Hyrule Castle)

Sonic, Shadow, Link, Tails, Knuckle, and Zelda were standing in Zelda's throne room.

Zelda- This is troubling news. This Nazo fiend from your world has somehow absorbed Ganondorf and is now using Ganondorf's Triforce of Power.

Sonic- Unfortunately.

Shadow- I think it's clear what we have to do. We must free Ganondorf from Nazo's mind.

Tails- You sure that's safe? I mean, look what happened to Ganondorf when he entered Nazo's mind.

Sonic- Maybe what we need is a distraction to keep Nazo busy long enough for us to get Ganondorf out of there. I think I have an idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Journey into Nazo's Mind**

(Outside Hyrule Castle)

Tails, Knuckles, Impa (Zelda's royal adviser), and a few Hylian knights were standing at the gates of Hyrule Castle and bracing themselves, knowing Ganon Nazo was going to return and strike at any moment.

Impa- This plan had better work or we all might die.

Tails- I hope so too.

Suddenly, the gates began banging like crazy. Some of the Hylian Knights shook in fear as they pointed their spears at the gate door. Eventually the door was demolished and from the rubble they all saw Ganon Nazo.

Ganon Nazo- Lucy, I'm home!

Impa- I don't get that reference.

Knuckles- Hello Lucy was a popular TV show in back in the 60's.

Tails- I don't think the Hylian's know much about television.

Some of the Hylian Knights charged for Ganon Nazo, but Ganon Nazo hit them all with a spell that knocked them against the castle walls. Ganon Nazo walked up to Tails, Knuckles, and Impa.

Ganon Nazo- As you can see, I've been practicing since yesterday. I have much better control over Ganondorf's Triforce. Now then, where are Sonic, Shadow, and Link? Have they run off?

Knuckles- What? Aren't we good enough for you?!

Ganon Nazo- Well yes, but I do have a score to settle with Link, but mostly Hyper Shadic.

Knuckles tried to punch Ganon Nazo, but Ganon Nazo caught his punch.

Ganon Nazo- Seriously, Knuckles. You couldn't even hurt me in my normal form. What makes you think you can do any better while I'm in this form?

Ganon Nazo hit Knuckles with an uppercut and then in the stomach with a warlock punch and knocked Knuckles into the side of Hyrule Castle. Tails spun his tails around and performed the rhythm attack from Sonic Adventure. Ganon Nazo blocked it and kicked Tails to the side. Impa swung her giant sword from behind, but Ganon Nazo dodged it and hit Impa from behind with a spin dash like Sonic's.

(At a tower in the castle close by to were the fight was happening)

Link, Zelda, and Hyper Shadic were watching from a window of one of the castle towers.

Link- You sure about this plan, Hyper Shadic? It's a little risky.

Hyper Shadic- If we're gonna get into Nazo's mind without him knowing, we need to distract him. And this is the best idea I could come up with to distract him.

Zelda- Let's just hope Tails, Knuckles, and Impa can survive long enough to remove Ganondorf from Nazo's mind. I'll cast the spell to take us inside his mind and Hyper Shadic gets us in there at warp speed. However, it might be best if you defuse back into Sonic and Shadow the moment we're inside. Nazo might sense your power while you're still fused.

Hyper Shadic grabbed hold of Link and Zelda.

Hyper Shadic- Ready?

Then Zelda casted the spell on herself, Link, and Hyper Shadic.

Zelda- NOW!

Then Hyper Shadic dashed off and they warped into Ganon Nazo's mind.

(Nazo's mind)

Link, Zelda, and Hyper Shadic arrived and it was not a pretty sight. Nazo's mind almost resembled hell itself or the City Crisis level from Sonic 06. Hyper Shadic split back into Sonic and Shadow the instant they arrived.

Sonic- I know Nazo craves destruction, but his thoughts are a bit overboard!

Shadow- Doesn't surprise me that much. He was born from negative Chaos Energy after all.

Link- This apocalyptic world must be his ultimate fantasy.

Sonic looked over to the right, got a disgusted look on his face, and pointed at what he was looking at.

Sonic- Uh…no. I'd say that is.

Shadow, Link, and Zelda looked at where Sonic was pointing and they saw a sign that said "ultimate fantasy" and the sign was pointing at Hyper Shadic and Tabuu's heads on a sick with blood still coming from them and no bodies. Zelda's left eye began to twitch.

Zelda- This Nazo character is one sick ****!

Link- Let's just find Ganondorf and get the hell out of here!

After a few minutes of searching, they found what looked like Ganon Tower, which is the name of Ganondorf's castle.

Link- This is Ganondorf's place, so Ganondorf must be in here.

Sonic- Hope you're right, Link.

(Back in front of Hyrule Castle)

Ganon Nazo had grabbed Impa with a flame choke attack and threw her against a wall. Then Ganon Nazo noticed something was tunneling underground and took a step back before Knuckles popped out of the ground in an attempt to punch Ganon Nazo from below. Then Knuckles charged his energy to tried the maximum heat Knuckles attack from Sonic Adventure, but Nazo created a portal and Knuckles dashed right into it. Then a portal appeared right in front of Impa as she was getting back up and Knuckles accidentally punched Impa in the face.

Knuckles- Oh my! I am so sorry, Impa!

Impa- I'm really beginning to dislike that jerk!

Tails shot a laser from his mini arm gun, but Ganon Nazo caught the blast from behind him without looking behind him and made the laser blast vanish in his grip.

Ganon Nazo- This is getting boring really fast. So I'll just obliterate everything at onc…

Then Ganon Nazo heard some kind a beckoning signal coming from the Triforce of Power.

Ganon Nazo- Something wrong? Tell me what's the matter, Triforce of Power.

Ganon Nazo closed his eyes and saw Sonic, Shadow, Link, and Princess Zelda wondering around his mind.

Ganon Nazo- So that's why you're not here helping your friends fight me. Clever of you. Keeping me distracted while you try to tamper with my mind. I'll be back for you all after I've attended the guests inside my head. Chaos Control!

Then Ganon Nazo teleported away using Chaos Control.

Knuckles- Shit! He knows!

Impa- We better figure out where he went or her grace and the others could be in danger!

(Lake Hylia)

A green flash of light appeared on a small island at Lake Hylia and Ganon Nazo appeared.

Ganon Nazo- This place seems secluded enough. No one should bother me here.

Then Nazo put himself in a meditative state and it appeared as though his brainwaves flat lined.

(Back inside Nazo's mind)

Link, Zelda, Sonic, and Shadow arrived at the top of the tower and it looked like a dungeon from their point of view. At the last room of the tower, they found Ganondorf. He was unconscious and his arms and legs were shackled to the wall.

Zelda- There he is. All we have to do is cut his chains and Nazo will lose Ganondorf's power and we can get out of here.

Zelda was about to reach for Ganondorf's shackles, but a hand popped out nowhere and grabbed Zelda by the wrist.

Ganon Nazo- Naughty. Naughty. We mustn't touch what isn't ours.

Sonic- Nazo?!

Shadow- How did you even get in here?!

Ganon Nazo- This is my mind, duh.

Zelda- The Triforce doesn't belong to you!

Ganon Nazo- Really? Because this is all literally inside my head, so everything in it must belong to me. Including the four of you!

Then Ganon Nazo saw the symbol of the Triforce on Zelda's hand.

Ganon Nazo- What is this?! Another Triforce?! Of course! There are three of them and you have the second. Perhaps I should give you a sweet just like Ganondorf.

Ganon Nazo was about to reach for Princess Zelda, but Sonic turned into Super Sonic and punched Ganon Nazo in the face and made him let go of Zelda.

Super Sonic- As funny as I think you in Zelda's dress would be, you've caused enough damage with just Ganondorf's Triforce. I can't just sit around and let you take Zelda or Link's Triforce.

Ganon Nazo- Link has a Triforce as well? So that explains how Link can use the power of that sword flawlessly. Good to know that all three Triforce are inside my head.

Link- Nice going, Sonic! You just had to tell him about my Triforce of Courage!

Super Sonic- Oops!

Ganon Nazo- And just think of how much more powerful the Chaos Emeralds will boost the power, because after I kill you and take the emeralds, I'm taking them back to Angel Island on Mobius and transforming into Perfect Nazo and see how much more powerful the Triforce will become when mixed with the power of Chaos!

Shadow turned into Super Shadow and hit Ganon Nazo with a Chaos Spear.

Super Shadow- Over my dead body!

Ganon Nazo was still standing and unharmed when the smoke cleared.

Ganon Nazo- That's the idea, Shadow.

Zelda casted Din's Fire spell and it literally blasted Ganon Nazo's head off. However, almost immediately, Ganon Nazo grew another head.

Ganon Nazo- You can't destroy me in this place! We're inside my mind! It's me! All me, me, me, ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Super Shadow fired another Chaos Spear at Ganon Nazo and obliterated his body. Then Ganon Nazo instantly created another one. Then Ganon Nazo kept sinking his body into the floor and appearing all over the place like in whack-a-mole. This was starting to drive Super Shadow crazy.

Super Sonic- Calm down, Shadow! He's doing it on purpose.

Super Shadow- You're right, Sonic. Looks like we'll have to become Hyper Shadic for this.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow- CHAOS CONTROL!

Then Super Sonic and Super Shadow were engulfed by a rainbow colored light and Hyper Shadic was standing when the light faded.

Ganon Nazo- You'll need more than Hyper Shadic in this place! This is my mind and everything will always go my way in here!

(Lake Hylia)

Tails, Knuckles, and Impa arrived and they saw Ganon Nazo sitting on the small patch of land in the middle of the lake.

Tails- Good thing I put those trackers on the Chaos Emeralds in case they got stolen…again. But what is Nazo doing? He's just sitting there.

Impa- That appears to be a meditation stance. If I had to guess, he's entering his own mind to fight Link, the hedgehogs, and her grace.

Knuckles- But what about his physical body?

Impa- That's actually the good news. While Nazo is like that, his body is left vulnerable to attack. Which is why he ran off from Hyrule Castle earlier.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles (no pun intended).

Knuckles- Then that will make this all the more easier!

(Back in Nazo's mind)

No matter what Hyper Shadic, Link, or Zelda tried, they couldn't do so much as make a scratch on Ganon Nazo. He recovered after every single attack, kept getting right back up after being knocked down, and all at the same time not looking like he had been hurt at all. However, it wasn't the same when Ganon Nazo attacked him. Ganon Nazo knocked Link and Zelda next to the wall where Ganondorf was chained to.

Ganon Nazo- This is starting to get boring. So I think I'll just absorb you both into my mind and take your Triforce like I did with Ganondorf.

Hyper Shadic- No, I won't let you!

Hyper Shadic dashed for Ganon Nazo, but Ganon Nazo punched Hyper Shadic in the chest before he could get close.

Ganon Nazo- Wait your turn, Shadic. I'll deal with you after I take their powers.

Then chains appeared on the wall and they shackled around Link and Zelda's wrists and ankles. Then the chains began reeling them to the wall. Link and Zelda tried to pull back, but they weren't having much luck. Hyper Shadic tried rushing to them, but Ganon Nazo grabbed Hyper Shadic's leg and through him to the ground.

Ganon Nazo- You should've known better than to try and fight me inside a place where I can't lose. I win, Shadic! The power of the Triforce is all mi…

Suddenly, Ganon Nazo acted like he was just punched in the face.

Ganon Nazo- What the?! Where did that…

Then Ganon Nazo felt a few more hits and was even knocked to the ground by one.

Ganon Nazo- What's…going on…

Then the Triforce of Power showed Ganon Nazo that Tails, Knuckles, and Impa found his body at Lake Hylia and were pounding the hell out of him while he inside his mind.

Ganon Nazo- They found my body already?!

Then Ganon Nazo's head moved up like he was hit with an uppercut. In fact, he was by Knuckles outside his mind. Hyper Shadic got back up and saw his chance.

Hyper Shadic- Brace yourself, Nazo. This is probably gonna hurt really bad.

Then Hyper Shadic punched Ganon Nazo in the face and at the very same time Knuckles punched Ganon Nazo in the face outside his mind. And in the same spot too. This not only knocked Ganon Nazo to the ground, but it severely caused his mental focus to be distorted, making it difficult to keep his mind and thoughts under control. Then the chains around Link and Zelda's limbs vanished.

Link- That was a close one!

Zelda- Link, now's our chance to sever Nazo's connection with Ganondorf! Let's hurry!

Then Zelda used the Din's Fire spell to cut the chains around Ganondorf's ankles and Link used the Triforce cut to cut the chains around Ganondorf's wrists.

Ganon Nazo- No, you fools! What have you done?!

Suddenly, everything in Ganon Nazo's mind began to shake like a violent earthquake and Ganon Nazo began screaming like crazy.

Hyper Shadic- Zelda, I think it's time we got out of here.

Then Zelda quickly created a portal out of Ganon Nazo's mind and Zelda and Hyper Shadic jumped into it. Link picked up Ganondorf and carried him to the portal before leaving Ganon Nazo's mind.

(Back in Lake Hylia)

Ganon Nazo was screaming like crazy, just like he was inside his mind. Tails, Knuckles, and Impa had a worried look on their face as this was happening. Then Link, Zelda, Sonic, Shadow, and Ganondorf (who was still unconscious) appeared. Hyper Shadic defused as soon as they exited Ganon Nazo's mind.

Impa- Your grace, what is happening?

Zelda- Not 100% sure, but we might want to get our distance from Nazo.

Ganon Nazo's body was sparking with energy and it looked like he was going to blow. Shadow got everyone to a safe distance with Chaos Control, but they could still see Ganon Nazo. A small explosion happened on that small patch of land they left Ganon Nazo on. When the smoke cleared, Ganon Nazo was changed back to regular Nazo. His eyes appeared to be open, but all they could see was the whites in his eyes and no pupils. Nazo fell to the ground and just laid there, moaning and drooling.

Link- What an ordeal…

Then they noticed Ganondorf was waking up.

Ganondorf- Ow! My head? What happened last night?

Then Ganondorf saw Link, Zelda, Impa, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles standing in front of him.

Link- It's been a long day, Ganondorf. So we'll make you an offer.

Sonic- Scram before we change our minds.

Ganondorf still looked confused, but he opened a portal and left through it. Then their attention returned to Nazo who was still lying on that small island in the middle of Lake Hylia.

(Just outside of Hyrule Castle)

Tails was using the wrist portal device Ty built to open a portal back to Mobius. Meanwhile, Shadow and Knuckles were keeping an eye on Nazo who was locked in a straightjacket and had a muzzle covering most of his face. As for Sonic, he was saying goodbye to Link and Zelda.

Sonic- Thanks again for helping us stop Nazo.

Link- And thank you for helping to protect Hyrule.

Zelda- You and your friends are welcome in Hyrule anytime.

Link- Oh! Before I forget, I got something for you, Sonic.

Then Link handed Sonic what looked like a chilidog.

Sonic- You got me a chilidog?

Link- You did say I owed you one for saving my ass earlier. There weren't any places in Hyrule that sold them, so Zelda and I had to make our own. Hope it's just as good though.

Sonic- Thanks Link.

Sonic took the chilidog and took a bite out of it. Then he gave Link and Zelda a thumbs up.

Nazo- You might've beaten me this time, but no prison can hold me for long. I'll get my strength back and make you all pay. Not just you and Link, but all eleven members of the Mario Brothers' team!

Sonic walked over to Nazo and pinched his left cheek for a moment.

Sonic- We'll see about that, Nazo. As long as we all stick together like the team we are, no evil can ever win. Not even you or Tabuu.

Then the portal back to Mobius was fully opened.

Knuckles- Alright, let's get going and put this joker away.

Shadow, Knuckles, and Nazo walked through the portal first and returned to Mobius safe and sound.

Sonic- Hope we see you again soon, Link. But next time, let's do it in Mobius.

Link- Deal.

Then Sonic and Tails walked through the portal back to Mobius and the portal closed behind them.

The End


End file.
